Dylan Joyce
Dylan Joyce or as he commonly calls himself "Charles Randolph" Dylan is a well forgotten member of our society that still manages to progress in life despite his bizarre thinking and social disadvantages. Born in 1994 in Boston MA he was adopted and grew up a very decent life as far has his family goes. Weird, Absurd, and as random as he gets, a lot of people growing up have not giving him much of a chance. Though he can tell you he's had friends, girlfriends and of course family non of it is considered reliable and often ends up fleeing from his social awkwardness. Through the years of rejection he's learned to bond with his creative mind and surrounding interests and enjoy life with just those things. '''Appearance Dylan Joyce is an African American college student with black hair brown eyes, and more on the lean side as muscle tone goes. He has two birth marks lines on his right side of his cheek and wears corrective lenses. He often wears tank tops and cargo shorts that vary in colors from beige to camo. Tank tops often grey or black. He'll wear arm bands, headphones though they may not actually be playing music and fingerless gloves even when eating. A Hawaiian flower shirt is often seen in the summer time and of course a brown sweatshirt and long cargo pants in the winter time. His most iconic item of fashion is his chain he wears around his neck armed with a lock. The Lock symbolizes security and protection against his inner will. A big $@%# you to anybody who dares to try to change him. If you ever ask him what it means, he'll most likely say "It's to Keep the Girls out" or something weird like that. His three major colors are Green Brown and Tan. Personality Dylan can be quite character. He'll talk he'll smile and he'll surely want to be invited along with the gang. One things for sure, he doesn't go with the flow. If you think you've got him he's surely drift back off in his own direction. This could be a result of him being socially broken from all his earlier years of rejection all topped of with his teenage depression. After the awakening year he's learned to just put on a fake smile and prance on through life. The Loose Cannon comes in with his back and forth thinking. One moment he's your friend, then next think you know he could possibly be thinking you'll stab him in the back as a result of a possible personality disorder to add on to his early diagnosis with Aspergers Syndrome. Dylan often does or says some things that may scare people off but can't always help it for when he gets too ahead of himself, anything can slip out of his mouth. Dual Personality Disorder is a possible suspicion for he claims he has two sides of thinking. One moment he's always thinking of revenge and how to avoid and get back at Social Betrayals, and next think you know he's frolicking through a meadow of flowers singing It's a Small World (Favorite song by the way). Because of this he ends up pushing a lot of people away from either being used by the hostiles or being over protective and showing off the non-threats potential allies. But for the most part, he feels nobody ever cares so he doesn't bother engaging. This is where he'll begin to feel depressed but as everyone says, he's gotta come out of his shell. The Cartoons Around 2012 is when Dylan finally found out his strongest interest in cartoon characters. Cartoons have always grabbed him. Over the years he's developed a stronger and stronger relationship with them. It was 2012 when he begin the construction of what he today calls the Cartoon Collage. As simple as it sounds it's really just a collage of his favorite Cartoon Characters staring at the camera but it sparks a very unique interest to him in which he will never let the connection be severed. Each year it changes with it's formal name, the AS Series. AS as in Awkward Stare, 2012, The current year modified, and A or B Series, A series a full collage of EVERY thinkable Cartoon Character he enjoys and B series his top current favorite Cartoon Characters to sum down to a smaller more focused collage. The Cartoons are the closest companions Dylan feels he'll ever have after loosing all hope in society since the awakening. Because they're a simple picture of non-existing people this making him think he'll never ever have to worry about being abandoned or betrayed ever again allowing him to feel completely stable around them. It's quite a sad story but if it keeps him happy and motivated that's all that matters. There does not appear to be one thing in the world that he cares about doing if it does not involve the Cartoon Collage. As far as romance goes Dylan has always wanted a girlfriend and of course for someone who's a veteran of the Sims series by EA who hasn't tried that yet. At about age 10, Dylan created what was to be the "Perfect Girlfriend" when earlier months of testing and creating was done he finally created "Sabrina" his first and only imaginary girlfriend. As time progressed and new sims games came out Sabrina or nicknamed "Saabri" never left the picture. Of all the modifications and lack of boundaries the Sims offered, Sabrina was never dropped. Save after save, expansion after expansion, game after game Dylan always chose Sabrina to be his. No knife could ever cut his unconditional love for her. Of course aware that's it's just a game he eventually decided to turn it into an art project. From this point on, Sabrina was no-longer just a Sim. She became a whole character of his imagination and soon to this wiki. Saabri Railson is now a unique character designed and loved by him as weird and crazy as that sounds. Time alone Dylan works to make money, drives and has now owned 3 vehicles including a motor scooter and spends his money wisely. Being completely drug-free and of course isolated from the corrupt society, he's found that he has a lot more time to please himself and by doing that that means traveling, riding trains, and collecting dolls. The Year 2015 is currently his most traveled year with 3 major cities explored New York City, Pittsburgh Pennsylvania, and Los Angeles California not counting his home city Boston Massachusetts, you can say he's been all over the United States in just one year. This year was his first time to Disneyland California not counting the 20 times been to Disney World over the course of his life. This was also his first convention Anthrocon 2015 Viking invasion. His goal is to see most of the world before he's someday; IF someday gets married settles down and has children. Not likely but maybe. But for when that some day and special someone comes, All will be remembered for how much being young was an adventure. A lot of people Dylan left in the past to be able to do these amazing things... such as dumping his first real girlfriend to do NYC twice in the same damn year.